Discussioni utente:Rafforaffo
Hey Raff. benvenuto su Crysispedia XD ... iniziamo dal principio : in questo caso come hai già visto sei entrato automaticamente con il tuo nome di Halopedia , per crearti un altro account ti basterà andare prima su "Entra" (nel caso tu non abbia ancora effettuato il log in) e poi cliccare su "Registrati" nella schermata dove devi mettere nome e password ... passiamo ora alla modifica delle pagine; come hai già avuto modo di capire le pagine sono più o meno semplici da creare modificare ... ecco un elenco partendo da destra verso sinistra di ciò che fanno i pulsanti dell' editor ( si chiama così la parte che usi per modificae le pagine) : *Il Primo pulsante ovvero la "B" fa diventare le parole in grassetto : Ciao *Il secondo ti permette di scrivere in corsivo : Ciao *Il terzo (quello che assomiglia ad una graffetta serve per i collegamenti ipertestuali, se ci clicchi si ape una finestrella dove ci sono due riquadri in cui scrivere , il primo ti fa fare il collegamento nel senso che se scrivi Alcatraz (stai attento alle maiuscole perchè contano !!!) ti esce in blu e quando qualcuno ci cliccherà andrà alla pagina "Alcatraz" , il secondo serve per il testo che appare.... mi spiego se la pagina si chiama "Nanotuta" e a te serve il plurale ti basta scrivere la parola giusta nel primo riquadro e nella seconda scrivere Nanotute ... *Il terzo crea questi punti a destra della pagina utili per gli elenchi. *Il quarto crea un elenco numerico. *Il quinto ed il sesto ti permettono di spostare il margine virtuale da dove si inizia a scrivere. *Quello chiamato "Formato" cliccandoci, ti da la possibilità di scegliere tra varie grandezze : quella Normale (questa con cui sto scrivendo), Titolo 2 cioè questa Ecco il titolo 2 *poi c'è il Titolo 3 e 4 e 5 ed infine il codice sorgente (quest' ultimo lascialo perdere) che sono come il titolo 2 solo via via più piccoli *Poi c'è la U sottolineata che permette di sottolineare il test *Poi c'è il tasto abc che ti dà l'effeto sbarrato (da usare prticamente mai ) *INfine c'è il tasto "Firma" che ti fa la tua firma tipo questa Carter-A258 20:32, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) ... Spero di averti dato una prima "infarinatura" riguardo alle modifiche ... mi raccomando stai attento all' italiano , cerca di usare un linguaggio un po' da "enciclopedia" (del resto noi siamo l'enciclopedia di Crysis XD) ... entro qualche giorno ti spiegherò come mettere immagini video template (dei riquadri utili che comprendono tabelle sui personaggi avvisi ecc.) ... Ah quasi dimenticavo 2 cose : 1 per creare una nuova pagina basta che vai alla home (cliccando sul logo in alto a sinistra) e cliccare su "nuova Pagina" , secondo ogni volta che scrivi su una discussione alla fine firmati così che si sappia chi sei ... Buon Lavoro !!! Carter-A258 20:32, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Raffo ... allora inizio con il darti 2 brutte notizie : ho sia battlefield 2 (per pc) e crysis 2 (per xbox) ma non ho l'online ... mi spiego nella zona dove abito io tutti hanno internet apparte me perchè non ci sono più cavi e quindi sono costretto a connettermi con il pc tramite chiavetta ... Tornando a noi ti spiego quel fatto della home degli utenti : la firma cioè questa qua ----------------------> Carter-A258 14:19, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) (ti ripeto che stà nella seconda "linea" di tasti in alto a tutto quando scrivi qualcosa ed è il 3° tasto) come vedi oll' ora in cui ho scritto giorno anno e "(UTC)" crea anche il nome in blu ... quando clicchi sul nome in blu ti manda direttamente alla mia home page ... ti ripeto di fare anche tu la firmi ogni volta che mi scrivi altrimenti non so chi sei (ora lo so perchè sto parlando con te e basta ma più avanti quando tornerà arby e arriveranno altri crysispediani non so chi sei) ... Poi a proposito di Arby57 ti dico che è un poco che non lo sento ... se non sbaglio è un po' impegnato con la scuola ma stai certo che tra un po' tornerà a lavorare alla wiki ... Infine volevo solo dirti che stai facendo un buon lavoro , se non sei certissimo di qualcosa o non la sai beh ti basta andare su google e scrivere Crysis Wiki cioè ka wiki inglese di crysis ... a quel punto poi basta che trovi l' articolo che ti serve e se non ci capisci nulla puoi anche usare il traduttore ... mi raccomando però non fare copia ed incolla dal traduttore che spesso la grammatica fa schifo !!! A dopo ... ah se vuoi parlare con me ti basta andare su wiki activity (in alto a destra nella home) e da lì basta andare su chat ... se vuoi parlare un po' con me basta che mi scrivi un messaggio qui e dici che sei in chat ... CIAOOOOOOo OoOOoOoo oo o Carter-A258 14:19, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Beh raffo vorrei chattare ma se non entri in chat XD !!! devi cliccare su "inizia a chattare" .... E poi LA FIRMA !!!!!!!!!!! -------------------------> Carter-A258 14:33, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Immagini Ohi Raff allora per inserire un immagine ti basta guardare a destra mentre sei nell' editor della modifica pagine infatti a destra (sotto al pulsante per salvare la pagina) se ci clicchi poi si apre una finestrella , poi clicchi su scegli documento e si apre un' altra finestra dove stanno tutte le immagini del tuo pc , scegli quella che vuoi e poi clicchi su carica , a quel punto clicchi in basso a destra e scegli la licenza per evitare problemi con i copyright OK ??? Carter-A258 19:56, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Generali Raffo voglio dirti una cosa , nonostate tutto il lavoro che stai facendo per la wiki devo dirti che stai facendo un bel po' di imprecisioni , mi spiego : non puoi ad esempio creare una pagina su una categoria (quella delle armi o veicoli) senza manco un collegamento !!! se ti rompi di usare il pulsante apposito beh puoi fare così [ [ Nome Preciso Della Pagina ] ] tutto attaccato ... lo devi fare anche per tutte le cose che non hanno ancora una pagina ... nella categoria armi tutte le armi che hai scritto (anche se non hanno ancora una pagina) devono essere fatte con il collegamento in modo tale che appaiono in rosso e chi vede ci clicca e crea la pagina di quello che maanca ... la pistola nova ad esmpio ha bisogno di una pagina di approfondimento dove viene usata una tabella ecc. per i particolari , la sua storia ecc. ... secondo : non creare pagine sulle categorie : sono quelle più difficili da fare , iniziamo a dare delle solide basi alla wiki , creando pagine sulle cose importanti ed in seguito su quelle meno importanti ... tipo i ceph , i giochi che non sono ancora stati fatti , i livelli i personaggi queste sono alcune delle cose con cui puoi iniziare (non che tu non stia facendo un buon lavoro perchè è ottimo !!! ) ti consiglio solo di sperimentare tutti i tasti creando pagine nuove (ovviamente pagine sensate come sui ceph o altro) in modo da iniziare un po' a capire come funziona la wiki !! Continuo a farti i miei complimenti per il lavoro , (e visto che a quanto ricordi hai "origini" dalla mia grande città) ti dico " brav " !!! XD Carter-A258 20:11, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Si infatti Raffo è divertente parlare con te ... domai credo però che non potrò stare molto sulla wiki (causa università) e credo di poterci stare dalle 3 alle 3 e 30 , so che è pochino ma poi l'unico orario disponibile sarebbe dopo le 10 ... Carter-A258 22:16, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Ehi raffo , hai frainteso !!! XD mi sono accorto solo ora che alcune pagine che hai creato sono pagine a categoria !!! in quelle pagine per la maggior parte delle volte bisogna usare il codice sorgente (un codice tutto particolare che vinene utilizzato in quelle pagine) . In questo caso non sono stato io (o meglio il mio nome c'è ma perchè ovviamente le pagine non vengono eliminate da sole) ma la wiki a eliminare la pagine poichè era una pagina CATEGORIA !!! In pratica a me arriva un messaggio che dice più o meno "la pagina Armi è una pagina categoria che non presenta il codice sorgente, eliminare la pagina ???" Per errore non mi ero accorto che quella pagina l'avessi creata tu e quindi l'ho eliminata pensando che fosse una di quelle pagine create da un vecchio utente che ha creato un sacco di pagine errate solo per divertimento (un po' come hai fatto tu su halopedia XD) ... dopo un tot di tempo ti esce il messaggio ma lo puoi rinviare per eliminare la pagina in un secondo momento ... scusa tanto !!! Comunque proprio per questo non devi creare pagine dalle categorie, devi andare sulla home e cliccare su crea pagina in alto al centro ... poi basta che scrivi il titolo normale come ad esempio " Alcatraz" oppure "pinger" come hai fatto poco fa .... sennò può capitare che io la elimini per errore, adesso sono in chat se vuoi sono disponibile per 10 minuti e poi stasera ... dalle 9 in poi ... Carter-A258 14:36, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S. quando clicchi sul tasto della firma e ti escono quelle lineette ondulate , devi lasciarle così e se ci vuoi scrivere qualcosa vicino devi lasciare uno spazio , sennò non esce la firma , infatti non c'è nemmeno bisogno di scrivere "da raffo" perchè nelle linette c'è già tutto ... Certo Raffo , voglio però dirti una cosa : stai sbagliandoa a creare le pagine !!! Non puoi creare un pagina chiamata "Mezzi" , quella è una categoria ... puoi creare una pagina dal nome "Skyrer" o "Cacciatore Ceph" o "VTOL" ma non una con un nome che riguarda una categoria !!! Ho capito che tu scrivi Mezzi e poi sotto ci scrivi : Vtol Skyrer Jeep C.E.L.L. e quant altro , ma le pagine non sono fatte per questo !! Bisogna prima creare le pagine su singoli mezzi e poi sulla categoria !!! Se vuoi altri chiarimenti su qualunque altra cosa non esitare a chiedere ... Carter-A258 21:08, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Scusa di nuovo. Carter,mi stupisco che sulla wiki del gioco più atteso del 2011 non ci sia quasi nessuno. Voglio dire:su Halopedia mi sembra ce ne siano molti di più di utenti ,ma qui proprio:ci siamo io e te,Arby è impegnato negli studi (gli auguro buona fortuna) e Yubbo..bhè,lui mi sembra sia un Haloso,e quindi scrive su Halopedia,come è giusto che sia..insomma,non vedo tutto quel formicolio che c'è lì,capito?.Senza offesa,ma non vedo "l'esercito che vorrei".So che siete tutti schiacciati dalla scuola(mazzza però un pò ti rompe,eh,di la verità?!),ma possibile che non ci sia nessun altro a sostiuirvi quando siete impegnati?Io sto provando a fare a scuola un pò di propaganda comunque,quindi non preoccupatevi,ho trovato un pò di aspiranti Crysispediani.Non trasformatevi tutti quanti in Flood,eh,questa non è una critica,o un riprovero,solo che mi dispiace che questa wiki si stia arenando peggio della Concordia di CostaCrociere!Vorrei che ci fosse tutto quel fanatismo che c' è nei colleghi di di Halopedia. Ciao,Carter PS:Hai poi trovato quell'immagine,fammi sapere quando puoi,grazie ancora Carter. Wiki vuota Eh lo so Raffo,lo so ... purtroppo devi considerare 2 cose : Crysispedia è nata il 3 settembre, Halopedia è nata ben 4 anni e mezzo fa, quindi gli utenti pian piano si sono moltiplicati . Secondo Halopedia è molto più conosciuta di Crysispedia !!! Se vai su Nonciclopedia o spesso anche su Wikipedia in basso a tutto escono le "pubblicità" delle altre wiki italiane e ... indovina un po' : Halopedia è sempre la prima !!! Quindi molta gente non sa nemmeno dell' esistenza du Crysispedia ! Per ora dobbiamo cavarcela da noi, con le nostre sole forze , ma vedrai che quando raggiungeremo un bel numero di articoli (100-200) anche a noi inizierà la pubblicità ! Comunquec'è da dire che Crysispedia come vedi tu stesso si sta evolvendo pian piano , io ho molto da imparare riguardo ad alcuni trucchi della wiki e tu devi imparare bene le basi ... Fidati , se non abbandonerai la wiki la vedrai crescere e diventare grande ... chissà magari un giorno ti farò Amministratore :)) Carter-A258 13:06, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Riguardo all' immagini si , l'ho trovata , ecco il link diretto al sito : http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter ciao raffaele, sono Arby, ho ricevuto il messaggio, se devo darti una risposta è questa, io posso scrivere poco quì sopra, ma visto che questa settimana credo di avere tempo, vedo se mi darò da fare, pensa te, io su halopedia nn ci vado da tempo. comunquesia vedrò di fare del mio meglio, ma se gli altri nn si decidono ad iscriversi, quì la faccenda peggiorerà. Comunque sei molto simpatico, mi ha fatto piacere conoscerti, un saluto, Arby. Arby57 19:20, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Raffo mi sto davvero domandando una cosa : DA DOVE DIAMINE LE PRENDI TUTTE QUELLE INFORMAZIONI ?????? Io che sono appassionato di Crysis non avevo idea dell' esistenza di un' era Ceph , di come fossero nati i Dropship o di chi fossero quelle truppe speciali strane !!! Non fraintendermi eh , sono certo (o almeno lo spero XD) che tu non te le sia invenate di sana pianta , quindi mi chiedo : è una "cultura" che ti sei fatto leggendo i libri (che non ho mai letto) oppure conosci siti o riviste di approfondimento ??? Comunque ribadisco che stai facendo un lavoro davvero ottimo ... prova un po' i tasti del munù tanto per capirci qualcosa ... Carter-A258 21:48, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah si perchè no Raffo ... è una buona idea ... per avere maggiori informazioni (anche se sono in inglese) ti consiglio di consultare questo sito : http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Ceph Da lì vedrai molte più informazioni ... i nomi italiani però non sono come quelli inglesi quindi è meglio che li vedi direttamente da Crysis 2 ... sempre da quel sito puoi trovre un sacco di altre informazioni. Passando ad Halo Reach ... beh devo dirti che non ne ho la più pallida idea ... non credevo neanche che ci si potesse salire sopra... mi limitavo a salire sul warthog e a finire la missione XD !!! Se non sbaglio sono Colonello di 2° Grado (la cosa più bella è sbloccare il casco Mark VI cioè quello di Master Chief :) ) , ti dico solo che ho comprato halo reach il giorno in cui uscì , ci gioco (offline perchè come sai l'online non ce l'ho) almeno 10 ore a settimana ... fatti tu il calcolo di quanto tempo ci ho messo ... tu invece che grado sei ??? Carter-A258 19:13, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Raffo ... anche io sono a caccia di easter eggs : oltre al pelican e al phantom di new alexandria, ho trovato molti altri easter eggs : la discoteca con grunt e brute, la gara dei warthog, la foto che ti teletrasporta in una mappa da esplorare , gli elite d'oro e tanti altri. Comunque secondo me il gioco che regna incontrastato su xbox (e non solo) è (purtroppo) Call of Duty ... non credo che sia un bel gioco o un gioco innovativo o un gioco interessante o un gioco realistico o un gioco con una bella grafica (sinceramente non lo considero nemmeno un "videogioco" ... per me è un gioco idiota e cretino riproposto nella stessa salsa ogni anno e la gente stupida lo compra anche !!! Lo hanno reso il "gioco più venduto su console" , ma c'è da dire che poichè vende su 5 piattaforme diverse il numero delle vendite è relativamente basso per ogni singola console , poi secondo me call fa davvero ca**** ha una grafica orribile e pure il gameplay stupido e sempre uguale anno dopo anno . Comunque Raffo per me Crysis e Halo sono i migliori giochi in assoluto credo che nessun gioco possa essere paragonato a loro : Halo per la sua lunga storia di successi e la sua evoluzione (Halo 4 sarà super-mega-giga-ultra fico !!!) nel tempo è un gioco stupendo , Crysis per la sua grafica e la trama davvero interessante è un gioco stupendo (Crysis 3 sarà una figata uguale !) . Per quanto riguarda la "720" o come si chiamerà (perchè 720 è orribile , dopo che verrà l'xbox 1440 ?!??! XD ) non credo che uscirà quest' anno ... credo che il 2013 sarà l'anno dell' ucita... credo pure che sarà una console innovativa e sono certo che sarà una vera e propria istituzione per i videogiocatori considerando che probabilmente avrà come scheda grafica una ATI di ultima generazione (come quelle dei pc ma più evolita e adattata a console) ed avrà una grafica Direct 11 come quella dei PC . Poi chissà magari leggerà il blu ray ed un aspetto davvero innovativo ... comunque è presto per dirlo XD. Buon lavoro ... Carter-A258 20:33, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. ma il cannone a microone che intendi tu è questo ---> http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/X-43_MIKE ??? perchè non ho capito se intendi questo o questo qui : http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/MOAR ... fammi sapere perchè dove metterci collegamenti ed immagini XD !! XD Raffo sono assolutamente d'accordo ... la grafica ha fatto passi da gigante in tutti i sensi !!! Chissà che accadrà tra un paio di anni , chissà come diventeranno i videogame , i personaggi, i mezzi di trasporto, gli scenari ... Per quanto riguarda me poi ... beh devo dire che attualmente sono nella facoltà di architettura , considera che ho appena fatto 18 anni perchè da piccolo ho fatto la primina. Anche a me è capitato spesso di pensare a lavori che mi sarebbero piaciuti come lo sviluppatore di videogiochi, giocatore di basket (ero e sono molto forte a basket) ma anche lavori come ad esempio l'informatico ... poi però ho "scoperto" l'architettura , non sarà come sviluppare un videgame mettendo insieme una storia e dei pixel , ma si può dire che il concetto è quello : formare una bella struttura ,forte e complicata . Per ora credo che farò l'architetto , ma nulla è sicuro nella vita a parte le tasse e (purtroppo) la morte XD !!! Comunque ... ohi aspetta !!! Come cavolo hai fatto a guidare la savannah ?????????? Non sapevo niente di questo easter egg , se me lo spieghi o mi linki il video saresti un grande !!!! Poi poichè mi pare di avertelo solo accennato della saga di crysis ho "solo" : Crysis warhead, crysis 2 ed il libro crysis legion , anche se però ho giocato molto a Crysis a casa di un mio amico ! Rispondimi (soprattutto per la SAVANNAH !!!!) e buon lavoro sulla wiki , continua così ! Carter-A258 10:39, feb 5, 2012 (UTC) Raffo scusa ma ho notato una cosa : da quello che hai scritto tu il cannone a microonde è un arma Ceph , ma su Crysis Wiki Americana dice che è stata prodotta dai CELL ... Ora , che devo fare , io sinceramente non ricordo se era Ceph o umano ... poi se ci fai caso si trova nella sala criogenica dove sta hargreave quindi ciò può significare 2 cose ; o era alieno e hargreave lo ha modificato o era un prototipo ... comunque spiegami un po' tu la storia dell' era charlie e tutto il resto appresso perchè è strano che su Crysis Wiki non lo abbiano scritto . Carter-A258 10:58, feb 5, 2012 (UTC) Andando con ordine : #Interessante ... è probabile che i CELL lo abbiano preso come prototipo , del resto è stato Hargreave a rubare gran parte della tecnologia avanzatissima dei CELL ai Ceph . #CHE FIGO !!! Però non ci sono proprio "riuscito" nel senso che non so come dopo averci messo una vita a capire il procedimento, appena ho iniziato a pilotare la Savannah sono morto senza ragione ...bah , ci ho riprovato ma è difficilissimo devo aver avuto una bella botta di sedere per esserci riuscito in sole 4 ore e mezza !!! XD #Crysis Legion ce l'ho da quasi quando è uscito in italia, me lo regalò un mio amico per l'onomastico se non sbaglio... è un bel libro, soprattutto se si vuole approfondire la storia di Crysis 2 . #Non so se lo conosci ma Crysis 2 ha un easter egg famoso , quello dei due CELL che ballano in un ascensore, è esilarante XD !!! Fammi sapere !!! Carter-A258 22:09, feb 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Un giorno ti insegnerò a fare la firma , un giorno lo farò ... Prima di tutto : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE hai imparato a fare la firma XD hahahahaah. Poi ... allora volevo dirti innanzitutto che effettivamente è vero , servirebbe una pagina sulla flotta ceph, ma il problema è che non c'è nella di certo,sono solo supposizioni e possibilità quelle che vengono citate nei vari siti ... ma pensandoci bene potrei creare un Template apposta ... (Il Template è un codice che dà origine a cose come ad esempio le tabelle per le armi oppure a quella cornice che si intitola "Bozza" che si mette nelle pagine appena create ... Ogni template però deve essere creato da zero e non è affatto facile perchè si devono usare numeri parentesi trattini segni, ma neanche una parola. Quindi in questo caso volevo creare un Template che si intitolava tipo "Supposizione" che magari diceva qualcosa tipo "Questa pagina è frutto di semplici supposizioni poichè non sono ancora state fornite notizie accertate su questo argomento." In modo da spiegare che la pagine è frutto di notizie possibili ma non certe. Comunque volevo dire che è una buona idea quella delle armi ma richiederà un bel po' di tempo ... è vero che ho poù tempo di Arby e quindi mi impegnerò per creare queste pagine sulle armi, ma come sai l'università mi tiene un bel po' impegnato anche se per ora posso "rilassarmi" perchè questo mese ho già finito l'esame che dovevo fare e quello del mese prossimo è un idiozia anche se il prof. mi sta molto sulle palle !!! P.S. Stai attento perchè hai creato di nuovo una pagina all'interno di una categoria (hai creato la pagina dell' industri Fighting nella Categoria Produttori) infatti nella pagina "Produttori" uno ci dovrebbe scrivere qualcosa come "questa è la categoria produttori qui verranno elencate le numerose aziende prodttrici di armi dell' universo di crysi ... ecc... capito ? Carter-A258 19:53, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) XD bye Scusa Raffo , mi servono assolutamente altre informazioni sulla Fighting , da appassionato di Crysis devo dire che non l'ho mai sentita. Quindi sono costretto a chiederti di dirmi qualche sito o qualsiasi altra fonte (anche un giornale o nn so...) da cui poter vedere che le notizie sono reale ed eventualmente aggiungerne altre.... non posso basarmi solo su ciò che hai scritto per una pagina . Non fraintendermi , dico solo che mi servono altre info , per forza !!! Altrimenti sarei costretto a cancellare la pgina dopo un po' di tempo , per mancanza di accertamenti e/o di notizie ... e figurati se voglio eliminare una pagina da una wiki già fin troppo piccola !!! Fatti sentire presto Carter-A258 20:49, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Raffo è un piacere risentirti ho 3 cose da dirti : #Dopo millenni sono riuscito ad usare il pc come modem quando la chiavetta è collegata e , udite udite, sto giocando come un pazzo ad xbox live ... mi piacerebbe giocare online con te, io uso la carta di credito così che possa autoricaricarsi ogni mese (l'abbonamento) , ma se tu non ce l'hai e i tuoi non vogliono fartela usare beh puoi anche andare da qualche negozio (tipo mediaword, eldo o gamestop) per comprarti le schede che costano : 6,99 per il mensile ; 14,99 per il trimestre e 49.99 per l' annuale ... #Per questa ragione (sempre che tu sia su xbox live) volevo sapere la tua gamertag (che poi sarebbe il tuo "nome" virtuale) così che possiamo farci qualche partitella insieme ... se non hai xbox live ... beh sbrigati a fartetelo !!!! #Giocando al multiplayer di Crysis ho imparato un sacco di "fighe" che prima non sapevo... Comunque prenditi quanto tempo vuoi per rimettere i giochi , non ti preoccupare io continuerò ad occuparmi della wiki , ma ripeto sbrigatii a farti xbox live perchè ho pochi amici e poi , tu mi sei simpatico :D !!!! Carter-A258 17:17, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Scusami Raffo è che ... non è che il tuo computer ha contagiato il mio pc ??? XD si era scassato pure il mio ... vabbè comunque si ho visto tutto anche io , molto interessante chissà come finirà il tutto ... buon lavoro perchè io in questo momento sto partendo e ritornerò domenica , mi raccomando la wiki è in mano tua fai mooooolta ttenzione :D Carter-A258 06:03, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Uh si raffo , allora per cambiarti l'immagine basta che vai sulla tua pagina utente e passi con il cusore sull' immagine , appena ci passi ti esce scritto sotto "Modifica Avatar" ci clicchi e poi devi solo caricare un immagine ... Comunque mi fa piacere che sei passato per di qui ... io vivo a Pozzuoli (vicino Napoli) ma vado a scuola proprio a Napoli ... Carter-A258 07:30, apr 15, 2012 (UTC)